Maya's Time of the Month
by CamayaEclare
Summary: It's Maya's time of the month and she needs some cheering up, who other to do it than Cam? Short one-shot. Mostly fluff.


Hey everyone. This is just a short little one-shot about Cam and Maya. I just thought of it and needed to write it. It's a bit OOC, but oh well. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

As soon as Maya woke up, she had been feeling sick. Not only did she have cramps in her lower stomach every time she moved, walked or basically did anything, she also felt physically sick to add to it. She had gotten her period that day, which only added to her long list of problems. It didn't help that she had terrible mood swings, shouting at Katie one minute, and screaming at the top of her lungs to the music she had blaring from the radio the next. Maya was just glad it was a Saturday and she didn't have school, and had finished all her homework the night before. Today she could just relax, sitting around in her comfy clothes watching movies and eating whatever she wanted. The best thing about Saturdays was that Maya usually had the house to herself, to practice or invite Tori, Zig, Tristan or Cam over. Katie had soccer practice from early until four, and she usually went out with Marisol afterwards, and then slept at her house that night. Maya's mother and father used the day to spend some time together, to go to some museum that was an hour away, or to see some movie that looked interesting. They didn't normally get back until about eight, to Maya's delight.

By four o'clock, Maya had watched the four Twilight movies, eaten breakfast, lots and lots of junk food and was still hungry. She was currently lounging on the sofa in a long-sleeved knit jumper and sweats, her hair tied in a loose bun and her pink fluffy slippers on the ground beside the sofa. Suddenly, her phone starting blaring 'A Thing Called Love' on the table, which was her ringtone for when Cam called her. She smiled, picking up the phone. 'Hello?' Maya said into the phone. 'Hey, My. What are you doing today?' Cam asked on the other end of the phone. 'I'm not doing anything, I'm sick.' Maya told him, lying back on the couch. 'Really? Do you want me to come over?' she could hear the concern in Cam's voice and smiled to herself. 'Yeah. Yeah, come over. Could you do me a huge favour?' Maya asked, moving towards the stack of DVD's, looking for the next one to watch. 'Anything for you.' Cam joked. She laughed into the phone and then picked out Sixteen Candles from the pile, popping it into the DVD player and lying back on the couch, 'Can you grab me some ice-cream on your way over?' 'Oh, it's that type of sick.' Cam realised, and Maya blushed slightly. It made her uncomfortable to talk about things like this with her mother, Katie or even Tori, and it was definitely more awkward with Cam. 'Yeah, it is.' Maya agreed, pressing play on the remote in her hand. 'Sure, I'll be there in ten. See you soon.' he told her, hanging up the phone after Maya said bye.

Ten minutes later, Cam knocked on the door. Maya wasn't bothered to get up, so she just called out 'come in!' Cam walked into the living room to find Maya lying on the couch with her arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm, looking like she was in lots of pain. 'Hey, you feeling okay?' Cam asked, picking her up bridal style and then sitting down, putting her head on his lap as she lay across the couch. She looked up at him and said 'no, I feel like I just got hit by a bus.' He looked at her sympathetically, taking up the bag he had just put down. He took out her favourite ice-cream, vanilla with raspberry swirl, then he took out her favourite movie, the Breakfast Club, and a small teddy bear. He stood up and put the movie on, grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and then sat back down in his previous seat with Maya's head in his lap. Cam handed her the grey teddy and she took it gladly, smiling up at him as she hugged it to her chest. She still looked cold, so Cam took off his hockey jacket and put it over her, she could instantly feel the warmth from his jacket radiating into her body. 'Thank you,' she told the brown-haired boy who was brushing her hair out of her face. 'It's no problem. Now dig in!' he gestured to the ice-cream, which Maya had opened and started to eat with help from Cam. He smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her on the ear, which had become sort of a private joke between them. She giggled, fixating her eyes on the movie that was playing. Maya had forced Cam to watch it enough times that he knew most of it off by heart. As Maya watched the movie, Cam watched her. How she smiled at her favourite parts, how she tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear, how she snuggled into Cam's lap every once in a while, how she had the teddy tucked into her side and how she kept a firm hold on Cam's hand through the whole movie. He was so in love with her, as she was with him, he would do anything for her, even if it was just keeping her company when she was feeling sick or watching her favourite movie. Once there was a smile on her face, Cam was happy.


End file.
